Trial 164
Category:Trial of the Magiansde:Lehrplan 164 Trial 190 | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough Defeat 50 Leech type mobs under any weather condition. Side-sword must be equipped, mobs must yield XP. --As of the latest update, all kills on leeches now count as 5 instead of 1, so a total of 10 leeches must be slayed in order to complete the trial. :*After having tried Aydeewa Subterrane, i've found that the weather rarely occurs in that area. I decided to try The Boyahda Tree's Blood Ball, near Ancient Goobbue. They con Easy Prey to a level 90. In that area, you're almost always certain to find at least 1 water weather, and also pretty regularly 2 thunder weather. The only things you have to worry about are the Processionaire that agro even to a level 90, the Water Elemental when you have to cast magic, and to try and avoid to link the Blood Ball (occasionnal links are still manageable to a PLD90/WAR45, and probably many other jobs). ::Went here myself, at 99 the bloodballs are still EP and had no issue pulling. The only bad part about this camp is there are only 4 bloodballs present now. The saving grace here is, they are on 5 minute spawn timers. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 14:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :*Enter Aydeewa Subterrane from Wajaom Woodlands entrance #7 or #8 sneak and invisible and walk to the room @ G/H-10 (This is also the room for the quest What Friends Are For) Stand on top of the "hill" and you can reach most of the six Easy Prey to 90 Phlebotomic Slug in the room. Wind weather happens often however you can check the weather simply by zoning out to Wajaom Woodlands and using your Magian Spectacles. :*Enter Aydeewa Subterrane from Bhaflau Thickets entrance #2 walk to the large room for the blue quest @ H9 there are six Easy Prey to 85 Phlebotomic Slug in the Room. Wind weather happens often however you can check the weather simply by zoning out to Wajaom Woodlands and using your Magian Spectacles. :*From personal experience, Pashhow Marshlands (S) seems to be much more reliable for weather effects than areas such as Caedarva Mire. This will of course be affected by the current season. The Leeches in Pashhow Marshlands (S) are all in, or close to the channel running north to south on the west side of the map. BUT: trying to complete the trial here is definitely NOT recommended! :*If you're willing to locate a syncee of about level 25-30, Pashhow Marshlands is also a respectable area to do this trial. The weather in the present seems to be even more consistent than in the past and there are 17 leeches which is 5 more than the 12 in the past. Best place is probably Hoaxmarsh in NW corner, with 5 pops. :*You can also sync on a lvl 35-40+ (was 42) and kill Acrophies in Qufim Island. :*The large pond in Caedarva Mire, just outside Nashmau, hosts a leech camp. Weather here is semi-consistant. Just be sure to take advantage of the Moogle's Almanack before you start camping. :*The coast at (L-6) in Mount Zhayolm holds about 6 leeches, earth weather occurs here very often. :* Ordelle's Caves G-11 Map 1 "Biles Leech" is easy prey to 99 and there are about 15-20 spawns in this small area. Weather here is linked to La Theine Plateau so pretty common.